1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reclosable package and a carton blank used in making the reclosable package. The invention also relates to a process of making the same from carton stock, coated at least on the end closure flaps thereof, with a heat-sealing coating.
2. Prior Art
Various types of reclosable cartons or packages formed of carton stock cut and scored to a plurality of panels and end closure flaps have heretofore been disclosed in which various means for effecting resealing of the package are disclosed. None, however, discloses such a reclosable package in which the carton stock is coated with a heat-sealing coating, in which a unitary end closure is formed by means of the heat-sealing of the various flaps and in which the end closure is provided with ply-separation and tear means which, when separated and torn, frees a cover flap with a tuck-in tab thereon sufficiently that it can be opened and reclosed.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,229, granted Jan. 10, 1967, to G. R. Bluem, discloses a gastight box having dust flaps and a closure flap and a sealing flap which were provided with appropriately located glue strips so that, when the flaps are folded in, a gastight enclosure is obtained. The closure here, however, could be made reclosable only by using a tacky adhesive and does not involve any ply-separation means or tear-out means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,948, granted Feb. 23, 1962, to C. R. Alden, discloses a dispensing container having a reclosable opening which has dust flaps, a cover flap and a sealing flap with a partial tear-out portion, whereby a part of the sealing flap and a part of the closure can be torn out and left hinged at its base to provide a reclosable closure. No ply separation means is involved and no cover having a tuck-in tab is involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,977, granted June 9, 1959, to K. T. Buttery, discloses a dispensing carton having dust flaps, a cover flap and a sealing flap, in which part of the cover flap is cut away and the portion of the sealing flap overlying the cut-away portion is scored, so that it can be broken away to provide a reclosable cover. The reclosable cover, however, could not be made the full size of the carton end because then there would be no inner closure flap. Moreover, there is no ply-separation means involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,518, granted Mar. 2, 1982, to Duane R. Mode, discloses a carton in which the end panel is provided with ply-separation means, whereby a pouring spout can be formed in the carton. However, there is no disclosure of a reclosable cover with ply-separation and tear means so that, when separated and torn, a reclosable closure flap having a tuck-in tab is freed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,565, granted Apr. 15, 1969, to T. V. Lugt, et al. discloses a reclosable carton with a tear open spout but there is disclosed no cover flap with a tuck-in tab formed by ply-separation means and tear means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,292, granted May 6, 1980, to Thomas L. Davidson et al., discloses a dispenser carton having an inner closure flap having a tear-out portion and an outer closure flap having a ply-separation portion operative to provide a tuck-in tab which can be inserted into the container after the pull-out portion is removed. There is no disclosure of a closure flap having a tuck-in tab on it which is freed up sufficiently that it can be opened and reclosed when the tear means in cooperation with ply-separation means are actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,791, granted Jan. 27, 1976, to Raymond S. Dick, et al., discloses a carton having a complicated end closure designed to facilitate applying adhesive, but involves no ply-separation means or tear means and, moreover, does not rely upon a heat-sealing coating to effect the end closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,768, granted Apr. 5, 1977, to Noel McLennan, discloses a sealed end carton with a reclosable pouring opening formed by an inner closure flap having a tear-out portion overlying and sealed to the tear-out portion of the inner closure flap such that, when the outer tear-out portion is torn out, the inner tear-out portion is freed and a pouring spout is formed. However, there is no closure flap having a tuck-in tab or ply-separation means and a tear means which cooperate to free the cover flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,955, granted Feb. 11, 1966, to J. F. Olson, discloses a combination bag and box in which an inner closure flap has a tear-out spout forming portion underlying a portion of an outer flap which can be torn away along one side to provide a hinged closure which can be resealed over the pouring spout which is formed by the inner bag going through the tear-out opening in the inner closure. Here, too, there is no combination of ply-separation means and tear means which frees a cover flap with a tuck-in tab sufficiently that it can be opened and reclosed.